


Dangerous Follower

by pknad505



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Modern Era, Soulmates, Superpowers, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pknad505/pseuds/pknad505
Summary: The richest person in the world is an unknown entity. With the power to control the world through a vast amount of wealth but they do nothing with it. Government is unable to do anything about it they hunt down this person through tiny leads and money trails. The many assassins cults and criminal organisation search this entity down but none have ever come close because no one would expect an innocent shut girl who is barely out of there teenage years. A genius on many levels developing technologies from fast than light communication to cancer-treating nanomachines.But one person accidentally stumbles on this girl without realising who they are, a blood seeker a very trait in humans enable the person to hunt down anyone they want from just the tiniest samples of blood. This trait comes at a cost, a nagging pulling sensation in the back of there mind seeking there one true pair, their soul mate but if they don't they will surely die.





	Dangerous Follower

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original work that I've been working on for a while. My English writing skills aren't great so any comment and criticism will be welcomed because I would love to improve this.

A shallow breath breaks the silence of the dark cold room. A faint light gently spills through the small window, illuminating the bed with a blue hue. Upon the bed lies a young-looking girl, her delicate body spread out upon the dove white bedsheets. She tilts her head sideways towards the window. She leans back into the white bed sheets, laying peacefully. The young girls head lays gently upon the pillow, which is completely covered by her long light pink hair. She moved ones of her arms, where it comes to rest beside her head. An inaudible cry leaves her lip, as she shifts on the bed. A small tear starts to roll down the young girls delicate cheek, where it leaves a track in its wake.

The clock's hands slowly tick away, with every movement signalling another moment alone for the girl who sleeps.

A few hours later a piercing beeping rips through the silence that fills the room, causing a loud groan of annoyance to emanate from the bed. A hand moves to hit the alarm in a successful attempt to turn off the sound. The young-looking girl slowly blinks her eyes open and views the clock, that rests on a small white table, where red digits glared back at her, displaying "6:30 am". Another groan emanates from the girl as she slowly sits up, the white sheets falling from her and into a puddle on her lap. She brings her hands up to her eyes and rubs them as she open to reveal emerald-green eyes, a soft yawn leaving her lips. She shakes her head making her pink hair go a bit wild as she tries to remove some of the grogginess from her head.

Dropping her arms to her sides' she arches her back and pushes her chest up to remove as much of the stiffness from her body. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed, placing her feet on the floor, she moves and reaches for a small black phone. The screen was blank nothing with nothing written on it, no messages, a picture of a beautiful lake surrounded by trees of all shapes and size. A tear then falls hitting the slate of colour, the drop of sorrow shatters into multiple small drops.

She threw her phone back on the bed as she stood up and walks out of her bedroom and down the cold white-painted hallway to her kitchen at the end of it. Opening up a cupboard she grabs a glass and fills it up with water. Leaning up against the marble counter she drinks the cool water placing down the cup after she has done. Letting out a refreshed sigh, she walks back to her room to get changed into something more functional.

As she enters her bedroom again she looks to her side just above her bed to the small shelf, a small frame with her mother and father standing smiling next to an ornate Christmas tree. A faint smile appears the young girl's lips as continues walking up to the wall and swiping her hand against the cool wall. Faint blue lights flicker and follow her fingertips leaving a blue streak in her wake. With a quiet mechanical hiss part of the wall slides to the left disappearing as it a small room appears with trousers, dresses, skirts and shirts hung up on one side of the room and draws with other clothes held within. 

Looking to her side a small shelf pinned against the wall by the door stood alone picture frame of mother and father smiling next to an overly decorated Christmas tree. A faint smile spread across her lips as the thought of happier times flickered into life. A gentle tear strolling down her cheek as she moved away from the counter slowly spinning as she makes her way back down the hallway. Her feet slightly slapping against the cold stone floor. A hum leaving her lips as she goes into the open space with just a 2 seat sofa in the centre with a large flat television up against the wall. Other than that there was nothing with one large wall taken up to a floor to ceiling window. The view outside this window was that of a large city down below and of distance.

Uncaring of the view the young-looking girl, yawning, moves and falls atop the sofa a soft puff of air leaves her lips at the impact. Closing her eyes willing the darkness to pull her back down into the depth of sleep an echo of shattering glass ripples through the apartment startling her. Instinctively she curls up as tight as possible forming a ball atop the sofa mimicking scared hedgehog.

"Please go away. Please..." she whimpers weakly, fear dripping from each word, what she once thought of her safe space, her impenetrable castle in the sky had been shattered and an unwanted visitor has entered.  
The silence filled the apartment. Whimpering the same words, over and over, under her breath like a mantra in hope of safety returning. A footstep echoed quietly from her bedroom to the rest of her living space, causing tears to slowly fall down her fair skin and onto pools within the fabric of the sofa.

"Please go away. Please go away" she stammered a little louder in between sobs. Another footstep and another each one announcing the imminent danger she was in.

Her mind was racing with horrible thoughts, "someone is in my apartment. No one is allowed in my apartment. What do I do? No one should I am here". These thoughts were moving faster and faster in her head with each footstep moving closer and closer to her.

She then hears a creak as the intruder moved into the room she was curled up in. Her breath hitched and stopped while her body tightened her eyes clenching tighter. Another step of the intruder's foot and then another until in just a few seconds the person was standing just in front of the cowering girl.

Then silence, a dark oppressing silence surrounding her entirely. Her heart thumping faster and faster threatening to break out of her

A voice shattered the peace, laced with supposed innocence. "Hey, little one are you all alone?" it says, the voice is feminine and sounding younger than what the younger girl expected.

The young girl doesn't respond, her movements stiffening, breathing halters and her heart feels like it's about to explode from the rapid beating, this from the adrenaline building in her body. A strange sensation running through her body, tension begins to build in her muscles. With each beat of her heart, all she can now think is "RUN". The word keeps flashing in her mind but each time the word appeared she would through variation after variation of what would happen if she ran.

"Open your eyes little one, I promise I won't hurt" the unknown voice whispers just into her ear. The soft breath touches the side of her moving through her head. Immediately the young girl flinches away moving away, her eyes staying tightly shut, as she scrambles to run anywhere but here.

"I didn't say run" the intruder hisses as she brings a hand on leg grabbing on tight not letting the fleeing girl run. "Did I. I said open your eyes" in an angry filled tone. Sharp nails gently digging into her leg shooting small twinges of pain up through her legs.

The young girl whimpers and moves her hands away from her face and began to slowly blink her eyes open, revealing beautiful emerald coloured eyes full of tears and fright. Fearful whimpers leave her mouth as she stays still her leg twitching at the nails.

"Let m-me" she begins in a hoarse voice whimpering at each word. Stopping as she looks to the intruder who just stands there leaning down slightly her left arm stretching with the hand gripping to her leg, deep purple nails digging into her skin. 

The intruder has long dark purple hair which goes down to her waist. A lot taller than the young girl and more mature with an elegance radiating from her posture, wearing midnight black leggings and a plain blacktop. The intruder raises a finger to her lips and attempts a shushing sound to calm the frightened young girl.

"Stop moving already" purple hair huffed annoyance filling her voice as she tried to grab harder but with once the last tug the little girl got her leg free and scrambled over the sofa. 

Getting over the other side of the sofa the pink-haired girl began to run her legs wobbling slightly from little use that day. She could hear the rush of blood, pumping the adrenaline throughout her body, in her ears as she ran running out of the room and down the hallway. Angry footsteps behind hitting the ground.

"Where do you think you're going" the intruder shouts "get back here I am not done with you."

Running back into her bedroom the scared girl slammed the door to her room and ran to her bedside grabbing a small silver ring and slips it onto her finger. When the cold metal touches against her skin an unnatural female voice echoes throughout her room and soft blue lines flow out from the ring and slowly spin.

"User verified: Good morning Lady Eleanor. Are you well, your heart rate is higher than normal". the stoic voices say.

"Intruder. Hallway. Hide me" Eleanor stammers as she waves her ringed hand towards the door.

"Of course my lady. Your door has been hidden". the voice replies.

She hears footsteps getting closer and closer, one daunting step at a time.

"Now where has the little one gone."

The little girl curled up behind the bed and pressed up against the wall, covering her mouth to stay as silent as possible, her other pressed against the floor. As she stayed there she began to feel a warm wet feeling on her hand, curious the little girl looks down at her hand and see a red liquid slowly flowing from her hand and pooling around it, clear shards of glass-forming islands in the small sea of red. A gentle breeze brushes against her face from a smashed hole in the glass window.

"Red. Why is there red? It's everywhere. Get it off" the little girl whispers as she raised her hand and shook it a little. Immediately feeling weak and dizzy while she shook her head.   
"Melody, I'm feeling sleepy I am just going to sleep here," the little girl said aloud to the air faintly as her head began to lull to the side. "My head feels funny" she spoke just as she lost consciousness, pulled into a peaceful abyss.

"Yes my lady, have a good sleep" the steady voice replies.


End file.
